A New Start (Old)
by iamthezero
Summary: After the fight between him and Saitama, Garou ran away to rethink about his life. However after a rest he was suddenly teleported to an unfamiliar place. Could this be his chance to start a new life? (Rated T for Crude language(May change))
1. Chapter 1 : A New World, A New Start

**So, This is my first real story (fanfic or otherwise) in which i will be attempting to do a crossover between One Punch man and Boku No Hero Academia. Since i'm new to this whole thing any and all criticism is more than welcome. With that said here it is.**

 **PS:English is not my first language so, sorry for any mistakes, grammar or otherwise.**

Disclaimer:I own neither One Punch Man nor Boku No Hero Academia.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?"

Those words resounded through Garou's mind as he ran through the night. He would need some serious rethinking after all this is settled. He ran until eventually his legs cannot carry him and his mind, hazy. He lost the strength to run and walked to a nearby dark alley.

'Shit, can't go on for much longer, gotta take a rest here.'

He took some trashbags, ripped them apart and used the for cover.

'Hopefully, no one will find me here'

Unbeknownst to him a strange portal opened up in his resting place and took him to an unknown place.

* * *

'Ngh.. that was a good rest. Now to find a hiding- what the?!'

When he came to, he noticed the alley that he was in is now different , from the wall patterns to the color. But most Peculiarly, the area outside of the alley was completely different, before the streets were abandoned and empty. Now, instead, the streets are crowded, vibrant and overall, full of life.

'Did i get caught?! No, that's impossible, my position was unchanged and i was still covered in the trashbags from yesterday. If so, what happened?'

Millions of thoughts and scenarios ran through Garou's mind as he tried to piece together what happened between him resting in a dark alley and him transported to a different place. In the end he decided to get out and get some information,

'With my state clothing (or lack thereof), i'd be questioned in a second! My best bet is to get some newspaper, or look at the local signs as discreetly as possible.'

With that in mind, he set out to scout for information about his whereabouts.

* * *

After some stealthy sneaking around, he was able to gather some info.

1\. He's in a country called 'Japan' and in a city called 'Musutafu'.

2\. There are no signs of him being a wanted man.

3\. He has never heard of the pro heroes around this area, and it seems they run on a completely different system. Instead of a class rank, the heroes are simply ranked with numbers from the lowest to number 1.

4\. In the maps he found, world or otherwise, he was not able to find his home continent.

5\. Superpowers are a commonplace and are known as 'quirks'. apparently at one point or another, the humans here evolved and developed powers. Quirkless people are the minority and are sometimes discriminated against.

After all this info was gathered, he was able to smake a few conclusion. The most plausible of all being that he was teleported using some kind of device or someone's power in hopes it will kill him, only to teleport him to an undiscovered planet.

'I guess i got lucky, those pesky heroes tried to kill me, but in the end all they gave me was a chance to start anew.' He looked down to his clothes and overall state. 'Guess i need some new clothes. And some bandages.'

* * *

"Good night sir, how may i help you?" The store clerk asked.

"Could you tell me where the nearest drug store is?" Garou replied.

The clerk turned around to see the map before replying. "Sure, just go south 500 meters and turn left. It's right on the corner of the street." The store clerk seems somewhat annoyed that the man in front of him just wanted to ask for directions, but he helped him anyways.

"Thanks man, i appreciate the help. Maybe someday i'll pay you back" Garou thanked the clerk with a smile while heading out the door.

"Nah, don't mention it." The clerk nonchalantly replied. 'Wasn't his shirt a bit ripped just now.' The clerk thought.

"Eh, probably just my imagination"

* * *

'Sorry man, gotta get clothes somehow. i'll pay you back when i can.' Garou apologized in his mind while walking to the drug store. After a while he arrived at the drug store and entered.

"Hello there, son. How may i help you?' An old lady on the counter greeted him with a smile.

'Damn, i'm gonna feel bad for this. Sorry granny, i'll definitely pay you back someday' Garou thought in his mind. Before he could do something to distract the granny however, she offered him something.

"Oh my, you're wounded, here, some bandages, take them, no need to pay." The granny said as she gave Garou some bandages.

Garou was at disbelief. He was planning to steal some bandages, and here he was given some for free! "T-Thanks granny, i'll definitely pay you back when i can"

"Don't worry about it son, i can afford giving away some bandages for free" The granny replied while smiling.

"Alright granny, thanks a lot! i'll definitely pay you back!" Garou said as he walked outside.

"Okay, take care, son."

* * *

'Damn, what a day. i need to find a proper place to sleep, but for now to the alley we go!' Garou Thought in his mind while he walked to the nearest dark alley he could find.

As he lay down, he thought of the events that took place at the monster association.

 _"Save yourself, Mister!"_

 _"Kill him before he gets up!"_

 _"Who do you think you are?"_

"Who do i think i am, huh?" Garou pondered the question as she falls asleep

* * *

-The next day-

'Ah, what to do today, guess i'll look for a job. Who knows, maybe the granny from yesterday knows something.' Garou mused as he walked to the drug store from yesterday.

However, when he arrived the place was trashed and there was police line. Inside the granny was talking to the police about something. So, Garou walked to them to find out what had happened.

"Hey, granny what happened?" He asked.

"Step away kid, this is police business" The officer rather rudely replied.

"It's okay officer, you can tell him what happened."The granny said.

The officer sighed before explaining. "Last night there was a robbery here, they took all the money this old lady have in her safe. Thankfully, they did it when the store was closed, so she wasn't hurt."

"I'm just glad that i wasn't hurt." The old lady said.

After some time the police left, leaving Garou and the old lady alone.

"Say, granny, is there any CCTV footage of what happened?" Garou asked.

"Oh yes, do you want to see it?" The old lady asked back. Garou nodded and the two went to the back room to see the footage.

The footage revealed that the robbers were masked and escaped by car. "The robbers Only took the money and nothing else. Sure they messed up the store a bit, but my money in the bank should be enough to cover it." The old lady replied with a tinge of sadness.

Garou thought of something before replying. "How about i get your money back from them? It's the least i could do for the free bandages last night."

"Oh mo, you don't need to do that. I'll be worried sick iif you chase after these thugs." The lady replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm strong enough to deal with any city thugs!" Garou insisted on his offer.

"Are you sure? One of the thugs seems to have a telekinesis quirk." She pointed out while focusing on the footage. True enough, the objects seem to be moved without being touched.

"Don't worry. Some lame power won't beat me!" Garou confidently stated.

"Really? What kind of quirk do you have, son?" She inquired

"Well... none." He answered somewhat hesistantly.

"What! No, you definitely can't go chase these thugs. If one of them has a quirk, chances are the rest of them has one to!" The lady scolded him while making what seems to be an angry face, well, the angriest face a nice old lady can make that is.

"Trust me, granny. I have some martial arts skill that is definitely stronger than any of these chumps' power." It was true, everything he saw on the footage does not even come close to what he can do with his martial arts.

The old lady stared at him somberly before sighing. "You know, i used to have a grandson just like you, he was brave and unyielding. Had a sense of justice too. However, he was quirkless, and as such cannot be a hero, instead he opted to become a police officer. One day he chased a criminal that robbed a bank. The criminal was reported to have a dangerous quirk. However, that didn't deter him, he chased him until he finally caught up to him. His last words were the direction in which the criminal escaped to using his radio. He died shortly after. The criminal was caught, but at what cost?" The old lady told her story, looking downtrodden all the time.

Garou looked deep in thought. After a minute or two he replied. "I'm sorry you have to remember something like that because of me." The lady nodded. "However-" She perked up "I promise i will return with your money and my life!" Garou said with such conviction that the granny caved in.

"Alright, alright, i'll let you go." The lady said in a giving up manner.

"Alright! I'm gonna track them down and make them pay!" Garou said while pumping his fist.

"I'll be praying for your safety." The granny said while smiling.

"See you later granny!" Garou said as he walked out of the store.

'Did i make the right choice?' The lady thought as she saw Garou walk out.

* * *

'Hmm... let's see here.' Garou mused as he tried to find anything outside the store that can lead to the perpetrators.

'Doesn't seem to be anything here- wait!' Garou lamented before finding what seems to be a drop of blood.

'I wonder..' Garou smelled the blood and suddenly he could see some sort of trace. Maybe leading to the owner of the blood.

'Wha?! Is this an aftereffect of my monsterfication?' Garou thought, surprised. 'Whatever, i can deal with that later. Now i need to deal with this.'

His following of the trace finally lead to a shady building in an abandoned part of the town.

He looked at the building with a feral grin.

"The hunt is on."

* * *

"Damn, that old bitch got a lot of money!" Said a rough looking thug.

"Yup, i counted 300,000 yen. I might wanna become a pharmacist if this the kind of money i can make!" Said another thug.

"Alright, enough with the chattering. We will need to move these money somewhere safe." Their boss, who looked like some yakuza boss, ordered.

There is currently, what seems to be a meeting consisting of 12 people. They all are inspecting the things they robbed and are counting the total amount of money.

"Boss, i counted all of them, the amount of money is 500.000 yen!" Reported one of the henchman.

"Good, i'll take half of them, and the rest of you can share them however you want." The boss said.

"Half?! The fuck, boss?! How we gonna get only 250.000 yen?! There's 11 of us and- Argh!" His complain was cut short as he suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

"Remind me, Takeo, what is my quirk?" The boss asked calmly, while somehow choking the thug.

"It- It's called **Inscientia Telekinesis** \- Urgh! It can manipulate the movement of things as long as you know where they are- Argh!" He explains while struggling.

"Now tell me, do you think i know where your neck is?" Takeo nodded.

"Then, calm down and accept your cut." He said while releasing Takeo. He gasped for air while trying to get back to his seat.

"U-um Boss, please be a little more considerate. There's 11 of us and we t-think you could spare just a little more?" Another thug asked quietly.

The boss stared at him for a while until he scoffed. "Alright, we'll decide this later."

"None of you fucks are gonna decide shit."

Surprised, every single thug in the room turned their heads to see a silver-haired man standing in the doorway. He looked angry and glared at all of them.

"Well, lookie here. Who are you kid? A lost teenager? A boy playing hero? Tell me." The boss smugly said while gesturing him over.

"I am a friend of the granny you robbed." Garou said still glaring at him.

"How nice. You're looking to for the money we stole, eh?" The boss asked.

"Yes, and to kick each and every single of your asses." Garou said, now smirking.

"How touching. Shoot him, boys." He ordered.

And as such every single thug in the room grabbed their assault rifles and shot garou until their magazines were empty.

"Ha. Seems like your story ends with a tragedy kid." The boss said, while turning his back and laughing.

"That all you got amateurs?" A voice said.

Shocked. The boss turned back and saw that Garou was unharmed. Not even a single scratch on his body.

"What the-? SHOOT AT HIM YOU FOOLS!" He ordered/shouted at his goons.

So they reloaded and shot him again. Now however, The boss can see what happened. He deflected every single bullet WITH HIS HANDS. The thugs that shot at him now look extremely scared. In reality Garou used his **Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist** and combined it with his superhuman senses. It was more than enough to deflect the bullets shot at him.

Garou smirked. "Gotta try a little harder than that." He taunted.

"Grrr, USE YOUR QUIRKS!" The boss ordered.

Every single goon in the room leaped at Garou. However, before any of the thugs had any chance to use their quirks, Garou knocked them out with such speed, that the boss cannot see any of the blows.

"It's just me and you now, pal." Garou smugly said while walking up to the boss.

"D-don't fuck with me!" The boss panicked and used his quirk to hurl every single object in the room to Garou. Unsurprisingly, he simply deflected them back at him.

"Heh, that's all you got?-Ack!" Garou said before getting interrupted.

'Got you! Now all i need is to do crush his neck- Wha?' The boss thought before noticing something. Garou did not look like he's getting choked, instead he looked like he got a hiccup.

"Hmph, Trying to choke me, are you?" Garou asked before letting out a cry. "USHAAA!" He cried out, releasing the boss' grip on his neck.

"I-impossible, NOO!" The boss ran upstairs.

Garou scoffed. "Coward."

Garou chased after him until they got on the roof. The boss looks panicked while Garou looked calm as can be.

"C'mon man be a good sport and give up, yeah?" Garou asked while walking towards the boss.

"Ha.. HAHAHAHA! You've fallen for my trap!" the boss triumphantly said to him.

'Hmm... Oh yeah there's some explosives here and there' Garou mused in his mind.

"TAKE THIS!" The boss shouted. Of course Garou deflected them all.

Garou sighed. "You should realize by now that that doesn-"

He was cut off by a large piece of the building thrown at him.

*BOOM*

"Huff, huff, i'm sure he can't deflect something that big. Now that that's over, let's get back to business." The boss said while walking away.

"Going Somewhere?" The boss looked back to see Garou holding up the The wreckage up with one hand. Shocked speechless, the boss could only sit down.

"Hmph. I thought i could talk you down, apparently not. Well, i'll settle this with the only way i know." Garou said before walking to the boss and knocked him out.

'Oh, that stinks! He pissed himself!' Garou thought while carrying the boss to the meeting room.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes were watching him.

Later that day, a scene shocked the residents of Musutafu. A notorious gang filled with quirk users was caught and tied up on a lamppost with a sign that said "Did your job for you, took the money as my reward. Signed G." The heroes and police alike said they are gonna investigate who this 'G' Is.

* * *

"Here you go granny." Garou said while handing over her safe back to her.

"Oh my, Thanks sonny. You really didn't have to." The old lady tanked him while accepting the safe. What Garou didn't tell her is that he put an additional 200.000 yen in her safe.

"Don't mention it. it's the least i could do." Garou said.

"I'll always remember this. Thanks sonny."

"You're welcome granny. See you around!" Garou said while walking to the exit.

"Wait!" Garou turned his head. "May i know your name sonny?"

"Oh, the name's Garou. What aobout you granny?"

"My name is Shuzenji Saki"

"Alright, See you around Shuzenji-san!"

"See you around as well, Garo-chan." With that, they parted ways.

* * *

'Damn, i forgot to ask her about a job. Oh well maybe next time.' Garou mused as he walked back to the alley.

'Well, time to sleep.' But before Garou could do that someone interrupted him.

"Hey, you!" A tall man with long hair, a plain and worn out look, and scarf approached him.

'Who's this guy?' Garou mentally asked. Before he was answered.

"I am Eraserhaead, a pro hero. and i have some questions for you."

* * *

 **Well, that's it folks. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I noticed that in the middle of typing that Garou may sound OOC, but i'm trying to make him a little more sympathetic. Plus, he did get that speech from Saitama. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review if you think there's something wrong. With that, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Chance

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story. I realized now that some parts of chapter 1 could be better. Nevertheless, i plan to continue. Please review, so that i can improve my writing skill.**

 **P.S.:Subscribe to PewDiePie!**

Disclaimer:refer to chapter 1

* * *

Garou was alarmed.

He took a stance, preparing for a fight. What does a pro hero want with him?! He's pretty sure he's not a wanted man around here. And how the hell did this hero find him?!

"I tailed you from the building that you fought in. I saw your fight with the boss of the gang. I also saw you tying them up. And i'm here to question you regarding those things."

'How in the-?!' "You should try to keep your emotions from showing." The hero answered.

Garou stared at him for a few moments before relenting. "*Sigh* Alright then, ask away." Garou said, letting his stance down, but not his guard.

Eraserhead nodded. "First of all, why did you chase after the gang and captured them personally?" He asked stoically, his gaze piercing Garou.

'I don't see any reason to lie. Yet. so i'll tell him the truth' "They robbed the granny that ran the drug store down there, so i kicked their asses for payback." Garou answered.

Eraserhead glared at him for a few seconds, before sighing. "While vigilantism is illegal, we tend to overlook them as long as they don't go on a rampage with their quirks. So, you're cleared on that front."

'Oh... Thank Go-' "However, taking stolen money for yourself, instead of returning them is. Which leads me to my second question, where is the money?" Eraserhead asked coldly while glaring at him.

'Damnit! I can't tell him i gave it to Shuzenji-san! He'll take the 200.000 yen away!' "Well uh... About that..." Garou trailed on looking for an excuse.

"Don't even try to make excuses kid. If you won't tell me, i'll beat it out of you." The hero said, still the same tone and cold voice.

'D-damnit! How the hell do i get out from this?!' "Look, man. I don't want to fight you, but i can't tell you where the money went. Can you overlook it? I promise i used it for something good." Garou pleaded. He really doesn't want to fight heroes anymore after the Monster Association debacle.

Eraserhead kept his glare. "Sorry kid, the law requires me to do this. So, whatever 'good deed' you used it for, you still have to return the money."

Garou thought long and hard on what to do before deciding what to do. 'Shit, doesn't seem like there's a way out' "I _really_ don't want to fight you. But, it seems that i have no choice." Garou said as he took the **Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist** stance **.**

"Fine by me. I'll just have to beat it out of you." Eraserhead said while taking his own stance.

The two stared each at other. Both with their stances, ready to move at any time. While Garou was looking hesitant, Eraserhead had no such emotion and is focused on Garou.

"You're hesitating. Very well i'll make the first move." Eraserhead stated. He then advanced at Garou.

He began throwing punches at Garou at an extremely fast pace. To Garou however, they looked pretty slow compared to some of the fast paced attacks he had been in the receiving end of. He deflected every single blow that Eraserhead threw at him with his **Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.** But Garou never went for the offensive, instead opting to deflect everything thrown at him. As such, the fight eventually moved deeper into the alley.

'This kid's quirk must somehow be helping him deflect my blows.' Eraserhead saw the fight Garou had with the gang boss on the rooftop. Not only did he deflect all the explosives thrown at him at high speeds, he was also able to lift a large piece of debris using one hand! After some thinking, Eraserhead came with the conclusion that Garou has a quirk that enhances his body functions.

As their fight went deeper Eraserhead began to notice something. 'Hmm.. There are pipes and stairs connecting the buildings. Maybe i can...'

Garou was still only deflecting The Hero's attack when Eraserhead suddenly jumped up. 'Wha?! Why and where did he jump?!' As Garou tried to find Eraserhead a cloth was suddenly swung at him. Most people would've been caught and tied up in the cloth.

Garou, however, is not most people.

He dodged the cloth with grace and backpedaled a little. 'He's trying to tie me up in that cloth of his, huh?' Garou thought. When he was gathering info, he came across a book detailing the top 10 heroes. One of the was Eraserhead. He read that The hero would tie up his opponents with his binding clothes and use his quirk, **Erasure,** to erase their quirks.

'I could use this to my advantage...' Mused Garou. He dodged every single attempt at binding him. Moving without any pause while trying to find Eraserhead. Unfortunately, after dodging a cloth swung at him, he tripped over another cloth and fell into a cluster of the binding cloth. Eraserhead seems to have led him into a trap.

Eraserhead then jumped out of his hiding spot and walked towards Garou. "You know kid, you have a lot of potential. If only you hadn't done this. We could've fought on the same side." Eraserhead talked to Grou while preparing to use his quirk.

The Hero then proceeds to glare at Garou, his eyes glowing red. 'Now i just need to- Hm?' Eraserhead's line of thought was interrupted as he saw something strange. Garou was trying to rip the cloth apart, and by the looks of it, he's succeeding. 'What the?! that cloth is made out of steel wire alloy! I'm pretty sure i erased his quirk!' Alarmed, Eraserhead tried to erase Garou's quirk again, but the former Hero Hunter was still ripping the cloth.

Garou smirked. "Trying to erase my 'quirk' eh?" His smirk turned to a wide grin. "Well, Sorry to disappoint! But i'm quirkless!" He shouted while breaking apart the cloth.

'Quirkless?! Impossible! How can he-' Eraserhead's thought was interrupted however, as Garou punched him hard in the face. The blow was able to send him skidding on the floor until he reached the opening of the alley.

"Urgh!" The Hero grunted after finally stopping. He groaned a little before thikning of something. 'Quirkless, huh? Well, the chances of my victory has just slimmed down drastically.' Eraserhead thought about what to do next before deciding. 'Only one thing left to do i guess.'

As Garou walked over to The downed Hero, he thought about his next action 'Damn, now i don'y know what to do! I'll cross that bridge when i get there i guess.' However, before he could thin further, Eraserhead spoke. "Wait!" Garou stopped in front of him. "I admit defeat. If you what you said about you being quirkless is true, then my chances of defeating you is slim to none."

Garou thought about The Hero's declaration of giving up. Is he trying to get him off guard? But even if that's the case, Garou can still beat him again no problem! After some more thinking Garou decided to trust him. "Alright, this means you'll leave the money problem, yeah?" He asked.

Eraserhead grumbled something under his breath before answering. "Yes, we could get some money for the ones that got robbed." Garou seemed satisfied with the answer. "However." Garou paid attention. "Only if you answer a few more questions." Garou thought about it before agreeing. "Yeah, sure."

"What is your name?" "Garou and you?" Eraserhead glared at him. "I'm supposed to be the one asking questions here. And didn't i already given my name to you? It's Eraserhed."He said.

"I mean your real name." Eraserhead's glare hardened. "C'mon, what's so bad about giving out your name?" Garou asked, with a persuading tone.

Eraserhead glared at him for a few more seconds before answering. "Shota. Aizawa Shota."

"See, was that so hard?" Aizawa's glare only hardened.

"Alright, the second question. How old are you?"

"18"

The Hero muttered something before asking something else. "Alright, my final question."

"How would you like being a pro hero?"

...

Garou had frozen. Not moving a single inch. Not his eyes, not his chest, none of his body were moving. Aizawa thought he fell unconscious while standing.

This continued for a few more minutes until Garou let out a small chuckle. "Heh." He paused before continuing. "You know, if you asked me the same question a week ago, i would've laughed and knocked you out."

"But now? I guess..."

He looked up to the night sky.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

'It's around here, right?' Garou mentally asked no one.

After he voiced his decision to think, Aizawa offered to postpone his decision to tomorrow.

 _"When you've decided your answer, meet me in front of the U.A. High School. We'll continue there."_ Is what he said.

He even gave him some money for the night!

Now, he is currently headed to U.A High School. He asked some people about directions. Most of them had a lokk that said 'Seriously?' while giving him directions. It looks like the location of U.A is pretty much common sense around this area.

After some more walking, he finally reached U.A. and true to his word, Aizawa was waiting for him in front of the school.

"So, have you made your decision?"

"Wow, not even a good morning? Just straight to the point?"

"Just answer me."

Garou paused for a few seconds before answering. "Yes. Yes, i have."

"Good. Follow me."

As they entered the school, Garou looked around and noticed something off:There are no students.

"Hey, Aizawa, where are the students? Is there some sort of event?"

The Pro Hero looked at him weirdly before answering. "Three days from now, the entrance exam for student candidates will be held. Don't you know that?"

"O-oh yeah, totally forgot about that." Garou answered back. 'Damn, i should learn more abut this world!'

After some time they stopped. "Here we are. Are you ready?" Aizawa said, gesturing to a door.

'This is it...' "Yes. I'm ready."

Aizawa then opened the door to reveal what seems to be a meeting room consisting the top 10 heroes and some other, presumably the staff of U.A.

"Take a seat, young man" Said All Might, The Number 1 Pro Hero.

Garou did as he was told and sat down on a chair prepared for him.

"I assume Aizawa has told everyone here about me." Garou asked for confirmation.

"Yes, young Garou. Aizawa here has told us everything, from the fact that you captured a notorious quirk-using gang, to his fight with you." All Might told him, still with a big smile on his face.

"So, do i announce my decision now?"

"Yes" The dried eyed man beside him answered.

Garou let out an audible breath. "Alright"

"I...

 _"What you really wanted to be was a hero."_

 _"Run, mister! Run!"_

 _"We can't let him live."_

 _"Who do you think you are?"_

...Want to be a hero."

Murmurs began appearing. some seems pleased, others looked disapproving, while the rest showed no emotion.

"Hmph. What can a quirkless thief possibly do?" The first person to make their displeasure known was The Number 2 Pro Hero, Endeavor.

"I think we should give Garou-kun here a chance. Aizawa did say he is unnaturally strong." While the first person to support him, is none other than The M-Rated Hero, Midnight.

"I'm sure that he saw something wrong. His eyes _are_ always dry." A Hero, Hound dog voiced his own opinion.

Soon enough the whole room turned into one big mess, as the heroes kept arguing with each other. This went on for several minutes until The Top Hero interfered.

"Enough!" Everyone went silent. "Let's hear the reason why Garou-kun wants to be a hero."

Garou looked down to the floor, deep in thought, before answering. "You might not believe me, but i used to hate heroes with a passion."This statement almost started another argument, but All Might put a stop to it before it can happen. "I used to believe that the reason they always win is because they're popular. And i hated the popular, i believed that the reason the villain always loses is because their opponent, heroes, are popular." He paused for a second. "My hatred for heroes grew to the point where i called myself 'The Hero Hunter' and, well hunted heroes."

It's at this point that Endeavor heard enough. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I shall ki-" "ENDEAVOR!" All might's voice seemed to pacify The Fiery Hero. He still looked pissed, however.

All mgiht gestures for Garou to continue, so he did. "After some time i encountered a hero that was unlike any other. He did not become a hero for reasons like fame, glory, or even defeating evil. He became a hero because, and i quote 'it's a hobby'. He beat me, before claiming that what i really wanted to be is a hero. And that i only became a villain because i thought it was easier to achieve peace by making an 'Unbiased Evil'. After that He said that i should do whatever i want to do, and asked me who i think i really am. Then i ran away. You've already heard what happened after that."

He stopped for a second before adding something. "Honestly, I still hate some heroes." Garou paused to give a stink eye to Endeavor, which made him even angrier if it's even possible. "But after hearing what that guy said, i won't half-ass my goal anymore."

"I want to be a hero."

The room fell silent for a few moments, before The Number 2 Hero opened his mouth once again.

"Bah. What's there to consider? He admitted it himself. He assaulted heroes!"

All Might however, spoke up. "Calm down, Endeavor. There are no proof that he assaulted heroes. There are no reports of a teenager assaulting heroes, are there? He might be just using metaphores"

After some discussing between the heroes The Number 1 Hero Spoke. "Now, we'll vote to see whether Garou-kun will be a hero or not. Everyone in Garou-kun's favor, raise your hand and say aye!"

"AYE!"

Around two-thirds of the room raised their hands.

"Seems like you get to be a hero, kid." Aizawa said beside The Silver-Haired Man.

While he did not show it, on the inside, Garou was ecstatic. He couldn't believe it! Him! The Former Hero Hunter! Has just been accepted as a Pro Hero!

"So, what do i need to do now?"

* * *

Garou is now headed to the principal's office.

'Man, i still can't believe it. Me! A Hero!'

As Garou walked down the hall, he encountered what seems to be a Nurse's Office.

'Eh, might as well ask the nurse.'

Garou opened the door as he was asking. "Hello miss, could you tel- Shuzenji-san?!"

The school nurse turned around with a confused face while answering. "Yes?"

"Weren't you an owner of a drug store?!" Garou asked/shouted.

"Oh, you must've met my little sister Saki. I'm Shuzenji Chiyo, also known as The Pro Hero, Recovery Girl."

Garou was shocked, he didn't know Shuzenji-san has an older sister,. And a Pro Hero at that!

"You must be Garo-chan, Hm? My sister spoke of you fondly." Recovery Girl said with a smile.

"O-oh yeah that's me."

"Well, what did you came to U.A. for?"

"I came here to be a Pro Hero. In fact, i was just about to ask where The Principal's Office is."

"So you're here to become a Pro Hero. That's good, we need more people like you. The Principal's Office is upstairs."

"I see, thanks Shuzenji-san!" Garou thanked her as he walked outside.

"Anytime Garo-chan. A friend of Saki's is a friend of mine as well."

* * *

Garou Finally reached The Principal's Office. When he opened the door however, what greeted him was a rat, instead of a person.

"Good morning GArou, take a seat."

"Um..."

"Yes, i am the principal. My name is Nedzu."

"Alriiiiiight" Garou drawled out as he took a seat.

"If you're wondering, my quirk, **High Spec** , allows me to have enhanced knowledge and brain among my kind." Nedzu explained.

'Alright, not the weirdest thing i've ever seen.' Garou thought.

"Nevertheless, you're here to gain permission to become a Pro Hero, yes?"

"Yeah"

"Alright. But before i do that i have one last question."

Suddenly, Nedzu's behavior turned serious. "What did you not tell during the interview?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I saw everything through a monitor. And i concluded that you're either not telling the full story or you made a half truth. So, can i know the truth? It won't leave this room, i promise."

Garou mentally sighed. 'Really? This again? I guess there's no harm in telling one person...'

"Alright, Principal, sit down. This is gonna be a long story."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You were some a villain that hunted heroes?"

"Yep"

"And you got into a battle in a monster base and beat all the top heroes while slowly turning into a monster?"

"Uh-huh"

"Then you got a beaten by an extremely strong unknown hero and gave you that speech you mentioned in the interview?"

"Check"

"And most importantly, _You're from another planet?"_

"Not really sure about that one. Could be another dimension for all i know."

Nedzu stared at him for what feels like an eternity before sighing. "I really want to just say that you're insane, but my quirk doesn't seem to pick up any signs of you lying. So i can only assume you're telling the truth."

"Trust me Principal, nothing but the truth."

Nedzu sighed again before speaking. "Alright then, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about your Pro Hero status."

Nedzu shifted his position to be more comfortable before continuing. "Before we talk about anything else, I'll give you an offer. How would you like a position in the U.A.?"

Garou was surprised he got another offer. Nevertheless, he thought about it. 'Hm, a job here should i-'

"Your living expenses will be cove-"

"Sign me up!"

Nedzu chuckled before continuing. "Now let's talk your Pro Hero status. Getting you a license shoould be easy enough. But we don't know what your rank should be. How strong do you think you are?"

Garou thought about it before answering. "Just give me the best the school has to offer." He said cockily.

Nedzu just smiled. "Very well. You can leave now. You shall be called again if i need something."

"Alright Principal, see you later." He said while walking out.

* * *

"You called us here, Sir?"

There were three students in that room. Two guys and a girl. One of the guys is buff and is smiling. The other is thin and looks gloom. While the girl looks extremely cheerful.

"Yes, i want you three to fight someone tomorrow."

* * *

 **Alright folks that's it! Sorry if the writing became bad towards the end. i became sic quite literally while writing that part. Anyways i'm currently on semester break right now, so i can probably update pretty frequently. Please leave a review if you think something can be better. With that said, ciao!**


	3. Update

**So remember how i said i can update pretty frequently? Well, my body decided to be a bitch and got sick right after i wrote that sentence. So i don't think i could write for a few days.**

 **I can however, answer some reviews.**

 **1\. WeirdGuyOne:I was trying to make Garou's personality more sympathetic especially after that speech from Saitama. So i made him sowewhat hesitant to fight Heroes except they're an asshole *cough* Endeavor *cough*. Aizawa on the other hand was trying to coerce Garou to be a hero and decided that the best way to do so after seeing what Garou is capable of, is giving up. I do agree that i suck at keeping them in character though. Hopefully, i get better in time.**

 **2\. Phoenix 7.49: Yeah, i suck writing fight scenes, even curb stomp ones. So your suggestion is to make the battles mre curbstomp-y right? Alright i'll try to do that.**


	4. Rewrite

**I've decided to rewrite this story.**

 **As user 15md347h pointed out, i could've made Garou more sympathetic in a better way. Even before he said it, i kinda already had thoughts about rewriting it.**

 **It won't come for a few days. But i promise it will be better that the one here.**


End file.
